superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Promises
This is a list of all promises Jirard, Alex and Greg have made and kept on Super Beard Bros. Once a promise is made, write it down. Once a promise is kept, make a note of it. Promises Jirard *After learning about the Chris Houlihan Room in Child Actors, Jirard makes a (stupid) promise that he WILL get into that room, once he obtains the Pegasus Boots. Alex * In Ice Kappa He promised to go through the Ice Dungeon again in the GBA version of Legend of Zelda A link to the Past. *In the Panic Room episode of the Super Mario Land 2 play through, Alex said that if anyone can prove that they have used the Nintendo Love Hotel, then he will give them a prize. Greg No Promises At This Moment. Good Job! Multiple Bro. Promises *During the Cha-Ching! episode of Mother 3, Jirard says that he and Alex should fight in Brawl using Lucas and Ness in New Pork City at the end of the series, and Alex agrees to this, saying that he will have to brush up on his Lucas Skills. Promises Kept Jirard *In the Jack The Treasure Hunter episode of Wild Arms, Jirard stated that as a part of the finale episode, he will play the prologues of the main characters on the PS2 version of the game. **On January 25th, 2014, the bonus episode was released, featuring both bonuses from the original Wild Arms game and the prologues of the PS2 game. *In the Physics episode of Super Mario Land 2, Jirard said that they would play Mario Teaches Typing for the finale of the series. **On the final episode of Super Mario Land 2, simply titled Bonus Content, The Bros. played both Mario Teaches Typing and Hudson Hawk. *In the Geno Syndrome episode of Super Mario RPG, Jirard said that if they ever make it to the Grate Guy's Casino, that they will do an episode solely on it, while Jirard explains why it's his favorite and least favorite thing about the game. **In Carsino..., the entirety of the episode, almost an hour, is spent in Grate Guy's Casino, until Jirard get's the Star Egg from playing Look the other way, and winning, 100 times. Alex *At the end of the Super Mario Land 2 series, Bonus Content, as Davis is saying his final goodbyes, Alex says that all of them will come back, eventually, to play Super Mario Land 3 or Super Mario Land 1. **As the bonus episode, as well as the final episode, for Super Mario RPG, Davis returns to beat Super Mario Land 1. *During Episode 19 of the Super Mario RPG playthrough, Alex and Jirard talked about a special two-of-a-kind poster made for the bros by Satchell Drakes. They stated that if this "promise" was posted to the wiki they would show us the poster as part of the bonus episode. **At the end of the Final Episode of the Old Beard Bros., the poster was shown at the end of the episode, as well as the two halves shown throughout the episode, using the letterbox border. Greg *Greg said in the SUPERMAN!!! Super Metroid episode that around Valentine's day he will get some "Be My Valentine" cakes and give some to Alex, to which he says that he will admit it if they are good. **In Ridley's Believe it or Not?, in the end minutes of the episode, Alex tried one of the "Be My Valentine" cakes. He admitted to liking them, and that the lemony frosting is what made them taste so good. Multiple Bros. *Jirard and Alex both said in the Quick Work! episode that as the finale for Super Metroid, they would play a bit of Metroid Fusion. **In the Bonus Episode, Zero Mission & Fusion, the two played both, as the title suggests, Metroid Fusion and'' Zero Mission''. Category:Promises Category:Greg Category:Alex Category:Jirard